Love and Lost
by FabledOrange
Summary: With love comes trouble, that Ash is certain of. - Discontinued -
1. Default Chapter

Love and Lost 

Author's notes: Hey!! This is my first Pokèmon fic published here. Hope you all enjoy. This fic is a bit Alternative, but only their ages are different and some things too. So apologies for some wrong info, since I am a fan, and I didn't get to watch the whole series. Sorry about that. So please, read and review!!  And this is a AAMRN, so please review and don't worry. 

Ages: 

Ash, Misty, Gary, Erika, Melody and Lara (from Pokemon Movie 3: The Spell of the Unown (I have a VCD of that!!!)): 18 

Brock and Tracey: umm… about 20+ or something. You decide. 

***Start…*** 

Ash sat on his house's porch, his face in his hands. Misty just got angry with him about his Pokèmon and stormed off with Gary Oak. As he was thinking about her, trying to stop the verge of tears, someone, with a very sweet voice, came by. 

"Ash…? Ash, is that you?" a sweet voice asked him. Ash looked up, and saw sweet green eyes. 

"Erika?" Ash said in a hoarse voice. "Aren't you the Celadon City Gym Leader?" 

"Yeah I am. I can't believe you still remember me! After eight years." Erika exclaimed, eyeing him. His black hair was still stuck up in all sides, which made him cuter without his hat. His brown-black eyes were looking at her, which made her blush a little bit. 

"Hey, I still remember that Gloom incident. How is it?" Ash asked, looking at Erika. 

"It already evolved into Vileplume and it's doing great." Erika replied, taking a seat beside him. 

"What are you doing here in Pallet by the way?" 

"I'm traveling right now, seeing if I can catch other Grass Pokèmon around." Erika replied, looking at him. Noticing that he was in some kind of stress or pain, she asked: "Ash…what's wrong?" 

"Huh?" Ash asked, trying to hide the fact that he was heartbroken. "What do you mean?" 

"Ash, don't hide it from me. You're in some kind of trouble." Erika said, looking at him with concern. "Even though I'm not really close to you, I can still feel that you're in a lot of pain."

"I don't want to talk about it really. It makes the pain grow you know." Ash mumbled. He looked away from the attractive girl. 

"Well, okay. If you want to talk about it, I'll always be here, alright?" Erika asked, resisting the urge to hug him. "Anyway, Ash, do you know where to find a hotel here?" 

"A hotel?" Ash thought for a moment. "It's some miles away. You can stay at our place, if you like." 

"At your place? What will your mom say about it?" Erika asked worriedly. 

"Don't worry. Mom always likes visitors." Ash chuckled. "C'mon, get inside. It's getting pretty dark."

"Thanks a lot, Ash." Erika said as Ash smiled. His smile made her blush a bit, hoping that he didn't see.

Erika liked Ash for some years now, even though she couldn't see him. After hearing the news that he had beaten the Indigo League, the Orange League and the Johto League, she really admired him. Ever since the Gloom incident, where Ash saved her Gloom, she was really thankful, and after seeing that he wasn't a brat, she quickly fell in love with him. Sure, anyone could call that puppy love since they were only 10 years old. But her need of him grew stronger everyday she didn't see him. 

***Inside the Ketchum residence…***

"Hello, Ketchum residence. Mrs. Ketchum speaking." Mrs. Ketchum's voice can be heard down the hallway.

"Mom, I'm back!!" Ash shouted, laying Erika's luggage beside the door. "We've got a guest!!!!"  

"Great honey!" Mrs. Ketchum said, covering the phone's receiver. "Show her the guest room!!!" And with that, Mrs. Ketchum turned back to the phone. 

"You're mom's very friendly." Erika said as Ash carried her things upstairs. 

"Yeah." Ash said, walking upstairs. Erika, noticing that Ash was the only one carrying her things, looked at him.

"I can carry that, Ash. You don't have to." Erika said, going to get a bag from Ash. 

"I don't mind." Ash said, smiling as they continued up the stairs. They continued down the hallway and stopped in front of a mahogany door. 

"Here you go." Ash said, opening the door. "Unpack and I'll call you for dinner, okay?" He stepped inside and dropped the bags neatly down the bed. 

"Thanks so much, Ash." Erika thanked him and he stepped out of the room. As the door was closed, Erika flopped herself down her bed dreamily and mumbled: "I love you Ash…"

***Meanwhile… in the Orange Islands…***

Melody walked up to her sister quietly, hoping that her sister would allow her to come to Pallet.

"Hey onii-san…" Melody said, turning to her sister. 

"What, Melody?" her sister said.

"Can I go to Pallet?" She asked. 

"WHAT??" her sister exclaimed. 

"Please? I want to go there because I want to see someone." Melody said, putting on her puppy dog eyes. 

"Okay. But take 6 Pokèmon with you. And you have money, right?" 

"Yup! 500,000 dollars." Melody said happily. 

"I think that's too much. Anyway, when are you going to leave?" 

"How about tomorrow?" 

"That's fine. Have the boat ready." 

***Meanwhile…in Greenfield…***

Lara packed her things up and whistled happily. 

"I'm going to Pallet next week. Wait till Ash sees me!" 

Author's notes: This is my first Pokèmon fic, so please no flames. Thanks. Not this fic is a bit weird, since Erika, Lara, Melody and Misty all have crushes on Ash. The fight between Ash and Misty will be later explained in the later chapters.


	2. Ash's humiliation

Love and Lost 

Author's notes: I think I haven't seen my reviews. Well, here's the 2nd AAMRN installment, so please enjoy!!!! 

***Start…***

Ash woke up, rubbing his eyes open. He stood up, stretching. He walked to his bathroom, getting a shower. 

***Erika…***

Erika sat up, running a hand through her black hair. She stared down her green nightgown, thinking about Ash again. She smiled to herself, hoping that her day would be even brighter, just because of him. 

She stood up, smiling. Erika walked to the bathroom inside the bedroom and got a shower. 

After some minutes, she walked out, her body wrapped with a nice fluffy towel. She dressed herself, dried her hair and hurried to the door when someone opened it. 

"Ash?" Erika said, staring at the man. 

"Yeah. I was just going to call you for breakfast." Ash replied. His hair was a bit wet, which was a bit messy, but still to Erika it looked cute. He was wearing a white polo shirt, with pants. He was looking good, gorgeous in fact, to Erika. 

"I was just going down." Erika blushed, noticing that she was staring at him. 

"C'mon. Mom's probably waiting." Ash said, holding the door open for Erika to pass. Erika smiled, walking out of the room and went down the stairs. Ash followed her. 

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Mrs. Ketchum was cooking pancakes. Pikachu was already eating Pokèchow when Ash and Erika arrived. 

"Pi pika pi, pi pikachu!" Pikachu squealed, jumping onto Ash. 

"Hey Pikachu!" Ash greeted, petting Pikachu. "Remember Erika?" 

Pikachu sniffed Erika who was a bit surprised, and said, "Pi pikachu!  Pika pika!" 

"Nice to see you again, Pikachu." Erika said, petting it. Pikachu smiled and hopped off. 

"Good morning Mrs. Ketchum." Erika said, taking a seat. 

"'Morning mom." Ash said, sitting on the other side. 

"Good morning. Got good sleep, I guess?" Delia Ketchum said as she put the pancakes on the plates. 

"No, not really." Ash mumbled, pouring maple syrup on his pancakes. 

"Why not?" Erika asked with concern. With that, the phone rang. 

"Hello, Ketchum residence. Delia Ketchum speaking." She said, holding the phone to her ear. "Ash, dear, it's for you." 

"Please take a message. I'm eating right now." Ash said, his mouth full of pancake bits. Erika giggled. 

"Yes…well…Misty!! Nice to hear you! Yes…meet Ash in the city gym…Cerulean or Pallet? Pallet…yes… at 3 in the afternoon…and anything else?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. "That's all. Yes…I'll give it to him. Bye Misty." 

"Misty???" Ash nearly choked. Erika looked at him. "What's wrong, Ash?" 

"Nothing really." Ash said, swallowing the pancake bits. 

"Then why did you choke?" Erika asked.

"I was just surprised." 

"Misty Waterflower's your friend. You shouldn't be surprised." 

"It's just that she never calls often." Ash lied. 

"Well, can I go with you?" Erika asked. "That way I can catch more Pokèmon." 

"I don't know. Maybe Misty wants me to go alone." 

"That's okay. I can stay here and help your mom." 

"Thanks." 

***Meanwhile, in the Orange Islands…***

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY RIDE'S DELAYED????? I ASKED YOU TO PREPARE MY BOAT YESTERDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Melody cried. 

"Calm down, Melody. Calm down!!!" her sister said, making her sit down. 

"I can't…" 

***Meanwhile, in Greenfield…*** 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO TODAY????? WHY????????" Lara shouted, making her assistants shiver in fright. 

"The Greenfield Gym Association asked you to stay." 

***Meanwhile, back in Pallet…***

It was five minutes to three when Ash arrived at the Pallet City Gym. He was the Gym Leader, and also he achieved his goal of being the world's best Pokèmaster. He walked over to the counter where a girl was sitting, about the age of fourteen. 

"Good afternoon, Ash." The girl said, looking up at him. 

"Good afternoon. Has anyone come by to challenge me to a fight?" Ash asked. 

"Yes sir. About 10 girls and boys came by and asked if they could get the badge. (I couldn't think of a name… sorry.) And many people came by and asked to see you, Ash."

"I see. Well, did you see Misty Waterflower here?" 

"Yes, sir. She walked in with some guy called Gary Oak and asked me if you were here yet. I said you weren't, and they walked out of the gym."

"Gary Oak?" Ash asked, surprised. Then he realized that Gary took the chance and made Misty his girlfriend. 

"Yes, sir. Grandson of Professor Oak at the Pallet Laboratory." 

"Yes, I know." Ash answered. 

"Here she is now, Mr. Ketchum. Ms. Misty Waterflower." The fourteen-year old girl exclaimed, pointing. Ash turned around, seeing the longhaired redhead standing in the center of the battlefield. Ash hesitated, and then walked to the girl. 

"Hi Ash." Misty said a bit nastily. Ash winced. Misty was never nasty to him. 

"Hello, Misty." Ash replied. 

"So…what have you been doing lately?" she asked, with spitefulness in her voice. 

"Nothing much." He simply replied. 

"Still remember what we fought about yesterday?" she said meanly. Ash tried to control his anger. She already broke his heart yesterday and then she's going to do this to him????

"Yeah, I do." 

"Then you should've known that I've broken up with you." Misty said unkindly. 

"I know that…" 

"Then you should've known that you're not my boyfriend anymore, right?" Misty added in the same tone. 

"I know…" 

"Then you should've known that Gary's my boyfriend now." Misty sneered, waiting for Ash's reaction. Ash balled his fists. He knows all these things, know them so much that it hurts, and then she's going to go here after their fight and rub it in his face? 

"Can you just shut up?" Ash said quietly, too bad Misty heard it. 

"What?" 

"You keep asking me. Why do you ask so much anyway?" 

"So, what's wrong about asking?"

"You said you didn't care." Ash said, his patience running low. He never got angry with her like this. "Then why are you asking so much about me if I'm not your boyfriend anymore??" 

Misty staggered. She knew he had hit a nerve. He was never like this, even if he was angry. "Is asking against the law then?" 

"You're showing it that you still care!" Ash said, looking at Misty right in the eye. 

"I do not! At least I care about other people too, not only my Pokèmon!" Misty countered. Her heart was shrinking in fear. She knew that she loved Ash more than Gary; she never even loved Gary. She didn't want him to get hurt. But then, Ash already got hurt. Her mind was speaking more, saying that he didn't love her and everything negative against him, but her heart refused anything it had said. 

"I cared, Misty! I cared about you!!!" Ash threw back. Before Misty could say anything to retort, Ash waved his hand, cutting her off. "Look, I don't want to fight anymore. You already broke my heart, what do you want then? To break my spirit apart?" he looked around and then back at her. "I've had enough. I'm leaving." 

Ash walked silently out of the Gym, his secretary and all his fans staring at him. He stopped, smiled to his fans and waved goodbye, finally stepping out from the Gym and its gates. 

Author's notes: Okay… I feel sorry for Ash… Then Gary comes along to piss Ash off once more!!! Wait for that part, okay? Now please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I don't really get the Tecnhi/Ranma part… 

                                -A. Pikachu  


	3. Payback Time

Love and Lost: Part 3

A Pokèmon: AAMRN fic made by Pikachu

Author's notes: Hi ya'll!!!!! You people are so kind! Thank you all for all your reviews!!! 

Due to Jim Ohki and ComedyMagmar's requests, I _will_ try for each chapter to be uploaded in umm…let's say 2000 words and up. Thanks to the guys who kept my spirits up, especially these reviewers:

Alex Warlorn : actual : Jim Ohki : Porkypop : leo : unown : silver storm : dashade : iCy CaNdY : utena-chan : Rea17 : Comedy Magmar : Jigglypuff : Jenny : guo2k

I really thank you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And due to …ahem… someone's request, the contents of this chappie is dedicated to her, because of her great idea. So, if you read this chapter, which you will, the person whom I dedicated this chapter to… is… nah! Just read the author's notes down the bottom. 

***Start…***

Ash got out of the Pallet City Gym his head hanging low. He got in his car (A/N: Yes, he _has_ a car…) and drove all the way back, avoiding the stares of his fans outside. He turned the radio on, lessening the air of sadness around him. 

The song, sung by _*N sync_, surrounded the car's space.

You're not gonna love me 

_I won't go for that_

_It just won't happen_

_Even if you say you are gonna be there,_

_I don't want you back_

_'Cause it's not about love_

Just don't tell me that 

_You are gonna love me_

_I don't wanna hear it baby_

_You don't have to tell me that it's gonna be your last lie_

_No, baby I won't go for that_

_And even if you did say_

_You were gonna be there_

_I don't want you back_

_'Cause it's not about love_

_Just don't tell me that_

And with that the song ended, reminding him of the earlier events. Ash changed the station.

(Another song, sung by *N sync. They're my favorite group, so I think all the songs are going to be *N sync. The song above is called _Just Don't Tell Me That_ and can be found on their album _Celebrity_. Justin Timberlake, Larry Campbell and Wade Robson call this song See Right Through You.)

Tell me what kind of girl would wanna play me Turn me down then try to break me 

_Baby how could you betray me for all I've done for you_

_You think I care about your biz, now it's not enough_

_You better get your story straight, babe_

_Tell me why you wanna play_

_I've had enough_

_These games, they gotta stop_

_I'm 'bout to get pissed off_

_You had to keep leading me on_

_Baby, you thought you had me fooled but I see right through you_

_Look into my eyes_

_Tell me what you see_

_You see a man who thought you loved me_

_Played me like a fool but I see right through you_

_I look into your eyes_

_I tell you what I see_

_I see a girl who ran game on me_

_You thought you had me fooled but I see right through you_

_Tell me girl, what's his name, what'd he do to take you_

_Does he freak you the way I do?_

_'Cause you know that I know how to_

_When he leaves you, don't come cryin' back to me_

_'Cause I'll be moving on you see_

_And you'll be just a memory_

_I think I've had enough_

_These games, they gotta stop_

_I'm 'bout to get pissed off_

_You had to keep leading me on_

_Baby, you thought you had me fooled but I see right through you_

_Look into my eyes_

_Tell me what you see_

_You see a man who thought you loved me_

_Played me like a fool but I see right through you_

_I look into your eyes_

_I tell you what I see_

_I see a girl who ran game on me_

_You thought you had me fooled but I see right through you_

_Baby tell me does he do it, do it like I do? (no)_

_Baby tell me will he love you, love you like I do? (no)_

_Now you're cryin' cause you can't believe that we are through_

_I don't care 'cause I see right through you_

_Let me tell you that this is how it's gonna be_

_After all that we have been through, what you meant to me_

_You won't do this to me, 'cause I _

_See right through you_

_Look into my eyes_

_Tell me what you see_

_You see a man who thought you loved me_

_Played me like a fool but I see right through you_

_I look into your eyes_

_I tell you what I see_

_I see a girl who ran game on me_

_You thought you had me fooled but I see right through you_

Ash sighed. Wow, the song fitted the two of them well. As he continued to drive his black car to his house now visible. Erika can be seen watering the flowers and plants in their back yard. Erika caught sight of him and waved energetically. He parked his car in the driveway as Erika ran to him. 

"Had a nice day, Ash?" she asked, pulling off the green bandana on her head.

"Yeah." Ash replied quietly, walking inside his house. 

"Ash?" Erika asked. "Ash, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, really. Don't bother." Ash said, walking up to his room. "Where's mom?"

"She got out to buy some groceries." Erika said, noticing that he was really dizzy, she ran up to him and put his arm around her for support. "Are you sure you're okay? You have a fever…." Erika's voice trailed off as she put the back of her hand under Ash's chin. He was very hot and his eyes kept blinking, as if trying not to go to sleep. 

"I'm fine… I know I am…" Ash struggled to walk to the stairway. As he reached the first step, his eyes closed slowly and he fainted there on the spot. 

"Ash!" Erika said, kneeling down next to him. She shook his shoulders, but he wouldn't wake up. Erika sighed and tried to carry Ash to his room by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and dragging him up there. 

***

Ash groaned, felling that his body was heavy like steel. He tried to get up, but his fever brought him back to the bed. He looked up the wall and saw it was already 7:00 in the morning. The door was opened and Ash's mom came in.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Delia asked her son, sitting down on a chair next to Ash's bed. Ash smiled.

"Still a bit tired, and my body feels like lead." Ash said, trying to sit up. "How come it's already 7:00? Did I sleep that long ever since I came home from the Gym?" 

"Well, as Erika told me, you had a very high fever. She tried to bring you up here, and then I came and helped her. You are so heavy, you know that?" Delia chuckled. She dipped a towel in ice-cold water and put it on Ash's forehead. Then she put the tray of chicken soup on the bedside table. 

"Can you eat by yourself? Is your hand too heavy? If it is, I'll just help you eat." Mrs. Ketchum said, turning to Ash. Ash laughed.

"Oh c'mon mom! I can do it!" Ash said, laughing again. This time his mom laughed with him.

"Anyway dear, if you want anything, don't hesitate to ask. And don't stand up, Pikachu's right below your bed, okay?" 

"Okay mom. By the way, where's Erika?" Ash asked, noticing that Erika was nowhere in sight. 

"She's still asleep, Ash." Delia answered, standing up. "Well, go eat your soup dear, then I'll give you your medicine." Delia walked out, closing the door behind her. Ash sat up straight, the feeling heaviness slowly disappearing. He reached for the tray and put it in his lap, eating spoonfuls of his mom's delicious cooking. As he finished, he placed the tray back on the bedside table and looked down on a sleeping Pikachu. 

"Pi…pi pika pi…pi pikachu…" Pikachu mumbled, turning over. It opened its small, round brown eyes and looked up at its owner. Pikachu jumped to the bed and looked at Ash concernedly. 

"Pi pika pi, pi pikachu? Pika pi?" (Are you all right Ash? Are you hurt?) Pikachu asked. Ash smiled. 

"Don't worry Pikachu. I'm… I'm all right. I think you should go to sleep now, since you watched over me all night, right? Here, sleep beside me." Ash picked the Pokèmon up and put it on his second pillow. Pikachu yawned and went to sleep. 

Ash turned, still sitting down on his bed, staring out the window. The sun delivered tiny streaks of golden light in his bedroom, illuminating it. Ash sighed. The song did fit them perfectly well… he thought. As he got lost into his own thoughts about the red-haired girl, the phone beside him rang. 

"Hello, Ketchum residence, Ash Ketchum speaking." Ash said, his voice probably unrecognizable to the person on the other line. 

"Ash? Is that you? What happened to you?" Daisy asked worriedly to Ash.

"Hello Daisy. How are you? Why did you call?" Ash asked back, ignoring the questions asked earlier.

"Well…umm…Ash?"

"Yeah?" 

"I've been keeping a secret for so long, I think for too long, that I should've told my sisters, especially you." Daisy said, her voice trembling. "And I want to ask first… are you in a worse emotional state?"

"Well…knowing that you are Misty's sister, maybe I should tell you…yes. I am." Ash sighed. Just because of her."

"Are you sure you can handle more worse indications and happenings than that?" Daisy asked again.

"Of course…" Ash said, curiosity overcoming him.

"You see, months ago…about 5 or 6, I saw something…something that I couldn't imagine her doing. I was walking down the Cerulean Gym's halls and I saw her…I saw a door slightly ajar. Umm…Out of curiosity, I peeped into it, my eyes widening in shock at what I just saw." Daisy took a deep breath. "M-M-Mist-ty w-was there, umm… k-kissing G-Gary O-Oak. I heard from several students and people in the gym that a member of the Elite Four, Gary Oak was visiting the City. At that moment, you were at the mall to meet some fans of yours and sign some autographs. I gasped at what I saw and went to my sisters, Lily and Violet. I hurried to them and tried to say it to them, but…but they won't believe it. T-They j-just said that Misty wouldn't and couldn't do it…couldn't betray you… but she did. She tried to end her relationship with Gary. She tried so many times, but when she's going to say it, Gary suddenly…suddenly…" Daisy found herself that she couldn't continue anymore. A click was heard and another voice was heard.

"Gary will always kiss her… to stop her from breaking it. Then we would always catch her, but we just shook it off our heads. When we heard all about you, we decided to tell it to you…" Lily explained, waiting for Ash's answer.

"So…she was just cheating on me… using me…" Ash whispered, trying to stop tears falling down his face. "After eight years…"

"We're so sorry Ash…I think it was just better with you not knowing it…" Violet suddenly said, tears flowing down the three _Sensational Sisters_. 

"No. I am glad that you…you three told this to me. I can't even believe that you three told me this instead of keeping it to yourselves for your sister's sake…I thank you." Ash said, wiping the single tear that crossed his cheek. 

_"Daisy? Lily? Violet? What are you doing in there?" _Misty's voice can be heard in the background. 

"We're so sorry Ash. We have to go now…Misty's here." Lily said, putting her phone down.

"We are, Ash. Even we can't believe what she had done to you." Violet said. "Bye Ash…"

"Bye Ash." Daisy said, and with that the line was cut off. 

"Misty…Misty Waterflower betrayed me…" Ash said, the phone still in his hands. The door was opened and a girl in a green skirt with a black shirt came in. 

"Ash?" Erika said, closing the door behind her. "Ash, what's wrong?" Erika examined his eyes, which were blank. "Ash? Answer me Ash. Are you okay? Ash? Ash!" Erika shook his shoulders as the phone tumbled down the floor. 

It was after some minutes that Ash regained consciousness. Erika looked up. 

"Ash? What happened to you?" Erika said, looking intently at his brown eyes. 

"I guess I should tell someone…" Ash said, and then started to explain what really happened between the two of them. Erika listened intently to the explanation, her fists balling up at every wrong deed that Misty Waterflower had done… 

The phone rang again. Erika picked it up and answered. 

"Hello? May I speak with Ash Ketchum please?" Lily's voice echoed through the other line. 

"Please wait." Erika said as she handed him the phone. 

"Hello Lily? Yeah. Umm…why did you call?" Ash asked uncertainly. 

"I want you to come over for some further explanation." Lily said. 

"Okay. Can I bring someone with me?" Ash asked.

"Sure!" Lily said, cheering the atmosphere a little bit. They said their goodbyes and put the phone down. 

***The next day…***

"Bye mom!" Ash waved as he drove out of his driveway. 

"Bye Honey! Take care of yourselves! I don't want you two to get lost!" Delia waved good-bye.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ketchum." Erika said as they disappeared from Mrs. Ketchum's sight. 

***Cerulean City Gym…***

"Hey, someone's pulling up in the parking lot!!!!" Daisy said, noticing the black car. 

"And good car too!" Violet said. "I think he's a celebrity or a gym leader to own that kind of a car." 

"He's both. He's Ash, you idiots." Lily exclaimed. 

"H-he's Ash?!?!?!" The two guy-crazy girls squeaked, pressing their noses against the window. 

"Yes, he _is_ Ash." Lily confirmed, looking at her sisters strangely. 

"How come he's so cute all of a sudden?" Violet asked, her eyes still glued on the Pokèmon Master who was walking beside a pretty girl.

"And who is that girl?" Daisy asked, noticing Erika. 

"That must be the girl I spoke with yesterday. She said she was just a friend." Lily said. 

***Inside…***

"Hiya cutie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Long time no see!" Lily greeted, hugging the young man.

"Hi Lily." Ash said, gasping from Lily's grasp.

"Lily! The cutie can't breathe for God's sake! Let him go!" Daisy said, making Violet and Erika giggle. 

"I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself. I'm Erika, Celadon City Gym Leader." 

"Lily Waterflower." 

"Daisy Waterflower."

"huh?"

"Introduce yourself, silly!" Lily said, bopping her sister in the head.

"Oh. Violet Waterflower. And I suppose you know our younger sister Misty…she's not…she's not here right now…" 

"I know… anyway, Ash told me about his problem and I want to know more." Erika said, smiling to the three.

"That's okay." Lily answered. "Just follow us." 

***

Misty noticed a shiny black car parked outside. Noticing whom it belongs to; she hurried to different rooms to find the spike-haired man. 

***

As the trio explained the details further, Erika volunteered to get some sodas for them. As she walked down the halls of the gym to the snack bar, (Hey, remember the _Sensational Sisters Synchronized Swimming_ shows they have?) she noticed someone familiar running down the halls. 

"Erika?" Misty Waterflower said, eyeing the girl. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was just about to get some sodas for your sisters and Ash."

"Ash? What is that _filthy kid_ doing here?" She criticized, making Erika's eyes turn into slits. 

"Don't ever call him that."

"Why? You're his new girlfriend now?"

"No, I am not."

"So…right. You _are_ his new girlfriend now. I can't believe he replaced me with a bug-lover like you."

"Just shut up." Erika snapped, losing her politeness.

"Oh. Now you tell me to shut up." Misty sneered. Erika looked at the red-haired girl. 

_Smack!_

Erika's palm hit Misty's right cheek, Misty's face facing left. 

"You…you did so much to hurt Ash, you know that?" Erika sneered back, looking at her. Misty staggered a few steps backward. 

"Do you know that he got sick because of you? Do you know that I was the one who took care of him? And did you know how much pain he suffered through because of you?" Erika continued, lowering her hand. "Do you know that huh? Do you?!" Erika started, making Misty back up against the wall. "He already had enough of you rubbing the facts in, then you do this to him?" 

"Why would you care, Erika?" Misty countered. 

"Why I care, Misty Waterflower? Why I care?" Erika said. "Think about it, Waterflower. Did you ever wonder what will happen to Ash if he found out your secret?" 

"W-what secret?"

"Oh c'mon Misty…don't play dumb with me… your sisters have told _us_ all about it." Erika said in spitefulness. 

"T-they did?"

"Oh yes they did. And you know what? They did that because they couldn't stand the crisis Ash was in and what you have done these past months… They felt sorry for Ash and felt disgusted that their younger sister would do such a thing… to betray…betray someone that loves her so much than his own life. Do you know what it feels like to love someone who doesn't love you back, Misty?"

"Just shut up, Erika. No one would ever get between us. Besides, it was his fault that he didn't pay enough attention to me…paying all his attention to his damn Pokèmon…" Misty said, staring at Erika right in the eye. "And you have no right to do this to me. My sisters would never do this to me."

"Yeah…but then, you wanna know why I care?" Erika snapped.

"I said, shut up!" Misty's hand flew through the air to hit Erika's cheek. Erika grabbed it before a nail graced her skin. 

"I care because I love him, Misty. And if he would ever give me a chance, I would never cheat on him like you did, getting a relationship started with his rival. Now, if you would excuse me, I think your sisters and Ash needs some sodas so I will be down at the snack bar." Erika threw Misty's hand down and proceeded to the snack bar.

_I would never cheat on him like you did…_ Erika's words echoed through Misty's mind as she walked absentmindedly ahead. 

Author's notes: So, is that long enough for you???????????????? I spent the whole say writing this… anyway, hope you like and enjoy….and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And I really dedicate this chap to Rea17 since she gave me the idea! And Erika's still that cute polite girl. Thanks, and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

                         -A. Pikachu 


	4. Sisters' Talk

Love and Lost: Part 4

A Pokèmon: AAMRN fic made by Pikachu

Author's notes: I decided to make this chappie earlier than all of you expected. I hope you liked that other chapter, Payback Time. I hope you enjoy this too. 

I do not hate Misty. I just want her to lose the goody-goody girl type for a moment. 

Thanks for the comment made by someone which said it seemed so real and it's like a soapie (soap opera). Thanks to you and sorry if I couldn't remember your name…

***Start…***

"So…that's it Ash." Lily finished, setting down her can of lemon soda. 

"Thanks a lot, Lily, Daisy, Violet. I really thank you." Ash smiled, making Daisy and Violet blush. "Without you three, I wouldn't have known of what Misty has been doing to me the past months. I think we have to go now, since it'd be an hour drive back to Pallet and I have to go to the Gym." 

"Wait a minute. You know Ash; you've grown up a lot ever since we last saw you eight years ago. You're so handsome and great, I bet you get all the girls swooning all over you!" Violet said, resting her chin against her hand. 

"No, not really." Ash said, blushing from the comment. 

"Oh c'mon! Don't be humble with us!" Lily urged. 

"And besides, I went to Pallet for a Pokèmon Fair being held there. I passed by the newly built Pallet City Gym and saw _girls_ waving placards with _'We Love Ash!'_ or _The Pokèmon Master's the Best!_. And you say that you're not popular." Daisy continued, making Erika giggle.

"He's very humble." Erika commented. 

"Well, I think we better go now. I really thank you three." Ash said as he stood up, Erika following suit. "Bye." Erika ad Ash went out of the room and out of the gym. 

***

Misty walked absentmindedly towards the lounge where her sisters hang out. She wanted to speak to her sisters about telling her secret to Ash without permission. 

She opened the door to find her sisters talking to each other. 

"You know, I can't believe Ash had grown up so much. I think I'm having a crush on him!" Daisy said jokingly. "But really, I have to admit. How can a twerp like that grow up into a very cute and good-looking celebrity?"

"Lots of hard work, I guess. He's been searching the whole wide world to be the greatest Pokèmon Master and he did it." Lily commented. 

"I do feel so sorry for Ash…after all he's been through, he's going through these things…being in love." Violet sighed. "I could never imagine Misty doing that…"

"Ahem…" Misty cleared her throat to make herself noticeable. "I see you've been talking about that annoying twerp again." Misty sneered.

"Misty?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Miss me?" Misty sneered again. This time she grew a bit quiet, her long red hair tied up in a ponytail. "I can't believe you guys did this to me." 

"Do what?" Daisy sneered back.

"Say my secrets to everyone." 

"Hey look here little missy," Lily stood up. "We said that disgusting secret of yours to Ash because he needed it. After all the pain you put him through, that's all we can do to help him."

"Is that disgusting?" Misty crossed her arms across her chest. "What's disgusting about that? Like you don't do it…" 

"We don't do it, because it makes us as low as Ratattas. We are not that kind of people that will go as low as you to achieve what we want." Violet said, standing also. 

"You don't understand, do you, Misty? Betraying someone who loves you very much is one of the most disgusting, revolting and horrible things you can do. And what will you do if you'll find that annoying brat of yours kissing someone else?" Daisy countered.

"That will never happen to me." Misty said airily.

"Yes it can. You're no perfect little girl which everyone loves." Violet added.

"What did happen to you?" Lily stepped up to Misty. "Why did you change? Why did you change into that self-centered uncaring person? Do you even know what you did to us and to everyone who cares about you? Do you know…how much pain you caused Ash to go through?" 

"Why would I care about that brat?" Misty scoffed.

"You don't care anymore…that brat Gary changed you…changed you to that monster that cares for no one…" Violet said, eyeing her sister.

"It seems that she's not our sister anymore…she's not the pretty, kind and cheerful girl we knew…the girl Ash Ketchum loved…" Daisy added. "We can't do anything more." 

"Why are you all picking on me???? Can't you pick on your own lives instead of mine?" Misty yelled.

_Smack!_

Lily slapped Misty on the other cheek.

"Don't you dare raise your voice on me, Misty. Don't even dare." Lily said menacingly, her eyes turning into slits. "You understand that? Have you lost your respect for you elder sister?"

"You _are_ not our sister anymore. We care about you because we're your sisters." Daisy whispered "We can't change you anymore and I think no one will be able to."

"C'mon, let's see if our pool water's set right. It's one hour 'till our next show." Violet said walking out the door. 

"Yeah." Lily answered. With that, Lily, Daisy and Violet walked out of the lounge and went to the pool, leaving their shocked sister alone. 

***

Misty walked silently down the corridors to her room. She opened the door and walked silently inside, a tear falling helplessly down the carpeted floor. Misty sobbed as she sat down heavily on her bed, her hand scooping up the tears, which were falling weakly into her hands. 

She looked at the small tear-puddle built in her palm. 

Tears still flowing into it from her eyes like a waterfall.

Tears like her, falling…

Waning…

Losing…

Vanishing…

Fading…

… into the deep dark pit of sadness and loneliness that her evil heart had dug into her poor soul…

How could she stop herself from hurting him more? 

How could she stop her feelings raging inside her heart and soul?

How could she…how could she do this to him? 

How did she find the courage to betray her loyal lover?

How did she find herself kissing Gary Oak?

These were the questions swimming across her head, soon developing into a headache. Togepi ran to her side, looking up to her.

"Toge toge priii?" It asked, a tear developing in its shiny black eye. 

"Don't cry for me…you don't have to shed a tear … you don't deserve to be like me, Togepi…" Misty whispered, lying on her side, clutching Togepi nearer to her.

"Tell me…someone tell me…what did I do?" she mumbled before shutting her eyes, her salty tears staining the blue-covered bed.

***

Erika knocked 3 times on Ash's wooden door. She hummed a tune while waiting until Ash opened it.

"Good evening Erika." Ash greeted, wearing only pajamas. 

"Hey Ash. Umm…Can I come in?" Erika asked uncertainly.

"Sure." Ash and Erika came inside Ash's white-colored room, finally sitting down on his cream-colored bed. 

"Ash?"

"Yeah."

"Can I say something?"

"Sure."

"Ash, I really have to be honest."

"About what?"

"I know that Misty hurt you a lot, you're probably afraid of loving again, aren't you?" Erika asked. 

"No, not really…" Ash denied.

"I have to be honest with myself and with you…" Erika leaned over and let her lips touch his, her arms wrapped around his neck. Ash's eyes widened, feeling her soft touch. They were there, in Ash's room, sitting in Ash's bed…

Erika pulled away. "I love you, Ash. And if you give me a chance, I would never betray you like Misty did…"

***

The bright sunlight streaked across the room. Misty sat up, remembering that she cried herself to sleep last night. She looked down at Togepi who was sleeping soundly.

She stood up and headed to the bathroom. She got a shower and dressed up, went out of her room and headed outside, leaving Togepi alone and sleeping.

She walked and walked, not knowing where to go… and suddenly, she bumped into someone. 

"Hey Mist." A voice said. _Mist…no one calls me Mist except for Ash…_ Misty looked up hopefully to see his face, but to her dismay, Gary came into view.

"Hi Gary…" Misty said nonchalantly. Gary pulled on her arm and dragged her to her room again.

"Look Gary, I want to break this --!" Misty was cut off, Gary pulling her down to the bed and started kissing her. Misty pulled away.

"Stop it!" Misty yelled, not aware of her sisters outside. Good thing the door was closed. 

"Stop what, cutie?" Gary said, eyeing her. 

"Just stop it! I want to end this relationship right now!" Misty yelled, frustrated. Her long red-orange locks were a bit messy because of Gary and her blue eyes were blazing. Gary grinned.

"Oh c'mon baby," Gary started. "Come over here." Gary reached out for her arm when she suddenly yanked her arm away. 

"Look here Gary, I don't want to continue this relationship with you!" Misty shouted.

"Why not? You've got me, babe. What else do you want?" Gary asked, running a hand through his messy brown hair. Toegpi got up and started to cry, but the two ignored it.0

"I've lost Ash because of you!"

"Oh that loser?" Gary commented, laughing. "You'd want him instead of me?"

"Yes I will."

"And besides Mist, I'm greater in anything else than him." 

"He cares for people, Gary. He _cares_."

"Oh yeah? You possibly don't remember your crying words to me _'He doesn't care, Gary! He doesn't care at all!'" _

"Well I know now what I have done to him so you better leave me alone!" Misty yelled.

"What will you do now? Come crying back to him and say you're sorry?" Gary mocked. "Those things never work on us, Mist." 

"Just shut up, Gary!"

"You've done anything possible to hurt that little piece of **** so don't even try. Just enjoy your life and stay with me babe." 

"Gary! Get out!" 

"Oh c'mon Mist. You know you want me."

"No I don't! Now get out of my room!"

"Oh c'mon." Gary pulled her arm and pulled her towards the bed. He pinned her and started to kiss her. Misty kicked him hard in the shins and stood up, running towards the door. 

"I said get out of my room!" Misty yelled, and the door was opened. 

"Get out, Oak." Lily said, a Dewgong beside her. Violet was behind her with a Starmie and Daisy with a Poliwhirl.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to attack me, y'know." Gary got up and walked out. "But don't come crawling back to me, babe." 

Misty sobbed as she collapsed down the floor. 

"I'm sorry Lily, Daisy, Violet…I'm so sorry…" Misty sobbed out as her sisters went to her. 

"It's okay, Misty…you were carried away." Daisy said, stroking her sister's hair.

Author's note: I know this chap.'s a bit shorter than _Payback Time_. I couldn't think of anything else… 

Anyway, I hope you liked this chappie and please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A bit violent…and a bit sad too. 


	5. Under the Cold Rain

Love and Lost Part 5

A Pokèmon: AAMRN fic made by A. Pikachu

Author's notes: Hello! Sorry for the delay and everything. I really thank all of you who reviewed, especially to those who reviewed chapters 1-4. I really thank you all!!!!! 

Here's chapter five, and I'm typing it down while I'm listening to the _Pokèmon: The First Movie Soundtrack_. And you should blame my diskette too for the delay. It didn't read the _real_ chapter five that was almost finished!

***Start…***

Misty Waterflower walked by the snow-covered streets of her beautiful Cerulean City. It had been a month since the incidence with Gary Oak happened, and she planned something for the handsome Pokèmon Master. (Oh, I forgot. From the start, they were twenty. Don't take the age thing at chapter one.)

Misty hummed a tune while she was walking past three teenage girls, probably at the age of sixteen. 

"Hey, did you hear?" a girl gossiped to her two friends.

"What?"

"You know that hottie Ash Ketchum, right?"

"Sure we do! He's so handsome…" the other one daydreamed.

"And do you know the Celadon City Gym leader Erika?" 

"That beautiful, sweet and kind girl?"

"Yeah. Oh my gosh… you don't mean that –

"Yeah! My friend saw the Master with Erika walking to the Pallet City Gym together! And they looked so good too!!!!!!"

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!"

"Me too! Aren't they cute?"

"I know! Too bad _we_ didn't get a chance at him…"

"Girl that will never happen!" The three laughed at themselves and continued down the street. Misty tried to shove what she just heard to the back of her head, or possibly out of her head. That wouldn't happen. She thought it was impossible. She walked down calmly to the jewelry store to buy something. 

She rearranged her scarf and her ponytail while she was walking inside the jewelry store. 

"Good morning Miss Waterflower. How may I help you today?" the saleslady greeted her. 

"Hello. I'm going to buy a pair of identical necklaces today…can I choose?" Misty asked politely, scanning the glass case for a pendant that stood out. 

"Of course you can… How about these? It's a very unique and rare piece and it just came in this morning. Too bad the jeweler only made one pair." The saleslady opened the glass case and reached for a very interesting pair. She pulled it out and put in on a pillow. She presented it to Misty. 

It had a silver chain with tints of sapphire. The pendant suited them very well. The pendant had a small ruby-and-opal Pokèball with a sapphire and turquoise waves of water intersecting atop the Pokèball. Misty gasped at its beauty. 

"How much is it?" Misty asked, eyeing the two necklaces glittering in the light. 

"Since you come here very often, I think I'll give it to you for just $1000 instead of the $1500 price. I own the store anyway." The saleslady –owner – smiled and searched for two separate boxes for the necklaces while Misty put the money in her hand. The owner stood up again and handed the boxes to Misty while Misty handed the money to the owner. 

"Thank you so much! Come again!" The owner and the other salesladies said at the same time. Misty smiled and adjusted her coat as a couple came in while she was going out.  

Misty walked back to the Gym and headed to the lounge to let her sisters see the pair of necklaces she bought for her and Ash. Clutching the two boxes of the necklaces, she opened the door to see her sisters talking quite quietly. Daisy looked up from their conversation and stood up, pulling a section of the paper from the bunch and handed it to Misty. 

_Clang…_

The two necklaces were dropped as well as its cases. It shone under the lounge's chandelier, its precious stones glittering, and the gold button on the Pokèball delivering golden streaks of light. 

Crystal tears ran though her red-tinged cheeks as Misty continued to read the article.

POKEMON MASTER FINDS CELADON CITY GYM LEADER

     Twenty-year-old Pokèmon Master Ash Ketchum finds love with Celadon City Gym Leader Erika Greenfield (A/N: I don't know her full name so sorry…). The two were spotted together entering the Pallet City Gym. 

     It turns out that Erika Greenfield visited Ash Ketchum a month before. Then developed a close relationship between them. And now, Greenfield visits the Pokèmon Master at Pallet. Here's our interview with her.  

_So is it true that you and Ash Ketchum have a relationship together?_

"Well, yeah we do, but its just friendship." 

_With all these rumors of you two being together going around, how do you feel?_

"A bit weird. We just try to ignore it. Ash said that too."

_I see. Well, you two really look good together._

"Thanks, though I'd really like it if it was true." (laughs)

_So you're saying that you like him?_

"Well, I do think that every girl in the world would like him. Yeah, with his gorgeous looks and personality who wouldn't like him?" 

_Obviously, many girls are envious of you being Ash's best friend, of course with the Pewter City Gym leader Brock. What do you say about it?_

"Let's see… I think they still have a chance, since I'm only his best friend." 

_But do you want to be his ahem his girlfriend?_

"I think." (laughs again)

_Our time's running out, so one last question… what do you have to say to all those girls out there?_

"Don't betray someone who loves you so much. You'd end up regretting what you did later." 

_That's a bit interesting. Why do you say that?_

"I thought the other question was your last? (journalist and Erika laughs) Well, I knew this friend of mine who was betrayed by his girlfriend. Then, as long as I remember, the girl regretted betraying him."

_Can you tell us what his name is?_

"I couldn't, I promised to keep it as a secret." 

_Yes. Anyway, thanks for this time, Erika._

"Thank you too." 

And with that, our interview was over. 

  ***

Ash walked inside the Pallet City Gym, heading towards his secretary. 

"Any battles today?" Ash asked. 

"Yes Mr. Ketchum, that boy right there." His secretary pointed at a queue near the battlefield. 

"Thank you." Ash walked to the boy and shook his hand. "Hello there, welcome to the Pallet City Gym. And what might be your name?"

"Blaire sir." The boy answered, apparently very nervous. 

"Don't be nervous Blaire. C'mon, let's go." Ash smiled and walked to the battlefield. "Ready Blaire?"

"Yes." Blaire answered, holding a Pokèball in his hand. Ash gestured Pikachu, who was with his secretary, to run to him. 

"Okay, Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted, Pikachu running to the arena. Blaire thought for a while. 

'Man…I don't have my Mankey with me… I think I'll go with Starmie.' Blaire thought, forgetting that Starmie's weakness is electric Pokèmon. 

"Starmie, go!" Blaire shouted. At the sight of the purple, star-shaped Pokèmon, it triggered Ash's mind, making him remember Misty. He immediately shook his head and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. 

"Three on Three, is that okay?" Ash asked. 

"Sure, sir." Blaire andswered.

"And Blaire,"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't call me sir, okay?" Ash chuckled. The twelve-year old grinned wider. 

"Okay." 

"Pikachu, Thundershock, now!" Ash commanded, making Pikachu say "PIKAAAAAAAAAAACCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as golden-yellow thunderbolts rose from its body and attack Blaire's Starmie. The Starmie staggered. 

"Starmie, Water Gun!" Blaire shouted from the end of the battlefield. As jets of water sprouted from Starmie, Pikachu smartly evaded it. Starmie then jumped high and hit Pikachu. Pikachu fell on its back and stood up again. 

"Pikachu, a Quick Attack then followed by a Thunderbolt, okay?" Ash said. 

"Pi pika pi, Pi pikachu!!!!!!!!" Pikachu answered, running towards the Starmie then disappearing, then appearing, and then disappearing again. The Starmie got confused and when Pikachu got behind it, Pikachu attacked it with its Thunderbolt. Starmie was knocked unconscious. 

"Starmie, return!" Blaire said as red beam erupted from his Pokèball. 

"That's not bad, Blaire." Ash commented. 

Their battle lasted for a long time with Ash's fans looking on. When the battle was done, Ash gave him the badge and Blaire walked out happily with his friends. Ash approached the secretary's desk. 

"A phone-call for you, Mr. Ketchum." Trixie, Ash's secretary said. 

"A phone call? From who?" Ash asked. 

"It's from Miss Greenfield." Trixie answered. 

"I see." Ash got the phone from Trixie and held it in his ear.

"Hello Erika?" Ash said.

"Hi Ash! I'm really sorry about this, but my plane to the Orange Islands had been rescheduled." Erika said at the other line. 

"Why were you going to the Orange Islands again?" Ash asked, playing with Pikachu. 

"The Grass Pokèmon Convention's going to be held there. I really wish you could come…" Erika explained. 

"Yeah, me too… anyway, when's your flight going to be?" Ash asked while pinching Pikachu's cheeks, later receiving a thunder shock. 

"It's at Friday at 4:00 in the afternoon." Erika said.

"So you can't come with me, with Brock and Tracey and their girlfriends this night?" Ash said a bit disappointed. 

Erika laughed. "Yeah…so don't put that puppy face on me, Ash." 

"So you're just going to stay there in the boring hotel room?" Ash asked his now new best friend. 

"Yup…and besides, I have my Pokèmon to tend to you know." Erika answered. 

"So I'll see you tomorrow at the hotel, I'm going to drop you off to the airport, okay?" Ash said. 

"Sure, bye Ash."

"Bye." 

***Later that day…*** (Afternoon already…)

Misty leaned on the railing in the terrace of her room, overlooking the city of Cerulean. The beautiful necklace lay on her hands; the other necklace lay in its box. 

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she continued to look at the shining pendant. As if knowing how she felt, tiny raindrops fell from the blue sky above. The sky had turned into a light shade of gray as the raindrops continued to drop from the sky. Misty didn't mind at all, crying in the rain with the necklace in her hand. The necklace still shone though the rays of the bright afternoon sun had gone…and water was splashing all over it. Tears were still falling from Misty's clear blue eyes…still mingling with the sweet clear wet rain… 

Misty looked at the precious necklace in her hands. She continued crying, the cold wind and raindrops depriving her of her strength. 

_Clang…_

The necklace was glided down the stone floor of the terrace as Misty fell to her knees, her hands still clutching the marble railing. 

"Ash…"   

***Later that night…***

Lily walked down the halls of the third floor of their house. It was raining hard and she wanted to check on Misty of she was all right. 

Lily opened the door to Misty's room. She expected to see Misty sleeping peacefully with Togepi. But Togepi was nowhere to be found. She remembered that Togepi was with Daisy and Violet. She searched the room for Misty but found no one. She sighed until she saw the curtain near the sliding glass doors leading to the terrace catch the wind. She pulled the curtain out of the doorway and gasped at what she saw.

Misty was kneeling there, apparently unconscious. Her hand was still clutching the marble railing and her clothes and long orange hair was wet. She glanced around and saw the necklace she bought earlier a few feet away from her. Lily ran into the cold terrace and cradled her younger sister in her arms. 

"Misty! Misty! Wake up!" Lily said as she shook her sister's shoulders. But to no avail, her eyes remained closed. 

Lily tried to carry her to her room and get her sisters. As soon as Misty was newly dressed and was tucked safely in her bed, Lily went out of the room and went to get her sisters Violet and Daisy.

***

Ash yawned while he fixed the pile of appointment papers and autograph signing schedules on his desk. It was already midnight and his mother already went to sleep. He had took off his eyeglasses and sighed, drinking his fifth cup of coffee.

He could hear Pikachu's soft little snores from his bed, while the ticking of his clock echoed through the dark silence that he was in. His table lamp's light radiated through the room, adding a faint glow. 

Ash groaned and ran a hand through his messy black hair and closed her eyes for a moment. As he closed his eyes, he caught sight of Misty in his mind slumped to the ground and her hands clutching a railing of some sort. 

Ash's eyes jerked open and dropped his cup of coffee. The mug with the pattern of Pokèballs crashed to the floor, black coffee splattering to the un-carpeted part of the room. 

Ash immediately shook his head and put his glasses on again. Ash sighed. 

"Maybe I'm working too much…" Ash said as he stood up, went to the kitchen to get a broom and a cloth to wipe the floor with. 

Ash turned the lights on and got the broom and cloth. He quickly went upstairs and cleaned his room. He went downstairs again and got himself a fresh cup of coffee on another cup and returned the broom and cloth, then went back upstairs to get to work. 

He set the cup down on his worktable and started to arrange his papers. After half an hour, Ash felt the urge to close his eyes again. He closed them, and now saw Misty on a bed…her cheeks reddish and she seemed to be in pain. Ash quickly opened his eyes and decided he had been thinking too much. He went to his bathroom, took a quick shower and changed into a white t-shirt and shorts and climbed onto bed. Pikachu snored a bit loudly, making Ash chuckle and go to sleep. 

"Mew… mew mew mew mew…" Mew said quietly, pinkish light surrounding its small body; 'mew-ed' again before blasting off to another part of the world. 

Author's notes: Hope you like it! And I chose Mew for the mysterious Pokèmon cause I kind of miss 'it', since some stories use Entei or Mewtwo or Unowns and etc. And I imagined Ash, who's a bit cuter when he's older with eyeglasses he looked so cute y'know.

So, thanks for reading and please review!!!!!!!!!!!! And stay out for Chapter Six!!!!!!!!!!!!

                -A. Pikachu


	6. Meetings at Cerulean City

Love and Lost Part 6

A Pokémon: AAMRN fic made by A. Pikachu

Author's notes: Hello there! I made Chapter Six earlier just because I'm sooo energetic today! And overnight my reviews came up! Keep on reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

I know some of you are probably wondering: 'What happened to Melody and Lara?' Well, the answer's in here. And I really thank R6 for reviewing soooooooo much! I really thank him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sooooo touched!!!!

Note to Creedman12 (Squall3005@cs.com) 

                -Please try not to…well…use those words on me too much. I'm a bit sensitive, you know. Thanks. 

Note to Jigglypuff

                -I really thank you since you even reviewed my non-Pokémon stories. Only Porkypop does that, but then she didn't review this story, First Times … all she reviewed are the HP stories… Well I really thank you!

Note to R6:

                -I am so touched by your review, 'cause no one reviewed for my stories that long!!!!!!!!!!  (Well someone did, but it was a very nasty flame in it, made by Montana Gal… no wait…that wasn't her, she's a supporter… well, to see that stupid flame, see my reviews in Snowballs.)

Note to all:

                I really thank you all for making _Love and Lost_ my second most successful story other than _Snowballs_! You guys are the reviewers an author never had!!!!!!!! I really thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S: My stories are going to come up at The Pokemon Tower (www.thepokemontower.com) Hope you look out for it!!!!!!! And the layout's amazing!!!!!!!!!!

***Start…***

Lily, Violet and Daisy entered Misty's room at half past midnight. She was tossing and turning in her bed, moaning and groaning as if she was in pain. Her breathing was fast and shallow, and her cheeks still had the strong pinkish tinge. 

"W-what happened to her?" Violet asked, approaching her younger sister. She put the back of her hand to Misty's forehead. "Oh…she has a very high fever!" 

"Daisy, please get a bucket of ice-cold water and a towel. I'll go downstairs and get some medicine. For you, Violet, watch Misty for us. Togepi too." Lily instructed, and at once she and her sisters did as told. 

Violet watched her sister toss and turn and tried to calm her sleeping sister down. After a while, Misty slept peacefully, Violet drying the beads of sweat with a towel on her bedside table. 

Violet stood up and turned Misty's bedside lamp on to light the dark room. She turned the air-conditioner on and went to close the glass door. When she approached it, she noticed a glittering object near the foot of the door. She went out to the terrace, the cold rain and wind embracing her. She picked the object up, which was the necklace. 

"Oh how beautiful…" Violet gasped. She went inside and closed the door, drawing the curtains to cover the doors. She sat back down on the bedside chair.

Claps of thunder and sound of hard rain echoed through the room. Violet looked around, wondering why her sisters weren't there yet. 

'What's taking them so long?' Violet wondered, absentmindedly stroking Togepi's balled head. The door was opened and the two sisters appeared in the doorway. 

"It's still raining hard, isn't it?" Lily asked, setting the medicine and glass of water down the table. Daisy did the same on the bucket and towel. 

"Yeah… look at what I found." Violet said, standing up and showing the wet silver-sapphire chained necklace to her sisters.

"This is Misty's gift…for Ash." Lily explained, taking the necklace from Violet's hands. "Let's just leave it here." 

Lily placed it carefully put it on the bedside table and reached for the medicine and glass of water. She silently opened Misty's mouth and poured a tablespoon into it. She made Misty swallow it and drink the glass of water. Then Daisy approached Misty and placed the towel soaked in ice-cold water on her forehead.

"Good night, Misty." Lily said as the three sisters left Misty's room.

*** A day after…*** (Friday)

Ash drove quietly to Cerulean City to drop Erika off to the airport. 

"Why aren't they using the Pallet City International Airport?" Ash asked, adjusting his sunglasses. It was already 1:30 in the afternoon and Erika had to be there at 2:00. 

"They said that the airplane had to refuel quickly, so they said they have to make an emergency landing on the Cerulean City International Airport. There were two flights like that, one from Greenfield and one from the Orange Islands." Erika explained, stroking Pikachu. 

"I see." Ash answered, and then continued to drive quietly. 

They arrived there at 1:45 with 15 minutes to spare. Ash got a trolley for Erika to put her luggage in and walked their way inside. 

They had to stop for some reasons of course. Kids wanting his autograph, teenage girls wanted to take pictures with him and newscasters and other paparazzi stopping them from going further inside the airport. 

When Erika left the airport, boarding into the airplane, Ash walked back alone to his car. As he continued to hum, then stopping to sign a few autographs and take a few pictures, stopping to chat with teenage girls for a while and answering the reporter's questions cheerfully, he bumped into someone. 

'Ow…" the girl said, wincing. 

"Sorry about that." Ash smiled and eyed the girl behind his sunglasses. He offered her his hand and helped her up. 

"Oh hi Ash!! How are you?" Melody quickly knew who he was and hugged him tightly. Ash gagged. 

"M-Melody I can't b-breathe…" Ash stuttered, his sunglasses askew. 

"Sorry 'bout that." Melody let go of him and grinned, taking off her sunglasses. "So, how are you, _Pokémon Master?_" 

"I'm fine r-really –!" Ash was cut off by Melody reaching up to him and kissing him. 

"What was that for?" Ash asked, utterly surprised.

"I love you Ash." Melody said, smiling. Ash put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away a bit. 

"Okay… is this a joke of some sort?" Ash asked, eyeing Melody mysteriously. 

"No it's not, silly!" Melody answered. 

"But you just kissed me…" Ash said.

"So, what's the problem with that? I really like you Ash." Melody replied. 

"Okay, this is turning soo weird, so I'll just go now. See you Melody." Ash walked hurriedly to his black car and opened the door when…

"HIYA ASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lara shouted from the other side of the airport. 

"Oh no…" Melody and Ash groaned together. 

"So, have a nice time here and see you two both later." Ash drove hurriedly out of the car park and drove to the nearest café in Cerulean City.

***Melody and Lara…***

"Look here," Melody said, pointing her finger at Lara. "Ashy-dear likes _me_, so get lost." 

"Just because he didn't get a chance to see me doesn't mean that he doesn't like me." Lara countered, petting the monkey-like Pokémon. (What is the Pokémon's name?) 

"Anyway, it's your fault why he left." Melody snapped.

"Hey, you're the one who caused him to drive off!" Lara snapped back.

"Ash is mine!" Melody said.

"No way! He _is_ mine, you hear?" Lara replied.

"Ash Ketchum likes me so back off!" 

"You? C'mon! He likes me, so _you_ back off."

"I'm leaving, so remember, Ashy-dear is mine." Melody walked off. 

"And when did you start calling him Ashy-dear?" Lara shouted, looking at Melody as she walked away. 

*** 

Ash drove around Cerulean City, finding a café he could drink some coffee and relax in. These, all these happenings, were just too confusing. 

He continued to drive around Cerulean City, and then found a neat café called the Cerulean Sea. He parked his car and went in, not taking off his sunglasses. Ash walked to the counter.

"Hello, good afternoon. Welcome to the Cerulean Sea Café. Your order sir?" the clerk asked, smiling cheerfully. Ash smiled back and lowered his sunglasses. 

"Good afternoon too. Let's see… I'll get a cold cappuccino please, no cream." Ash said. 

"Oh… o-oh m-my God! Y-you're A-ash Ketchum!" the girl gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. 

"Now don't tell anybody okay?" Ash grinned. 

"S-sure sir! I mean, you are the Pokémon master and everything… oh my gosh! I-I can't believe it!" the clerk was almost in tears. "I really wanted to meet you and everything and you know, 'cause you're so great and -- and you're so handsome and" 

"That's okay. Now try to keep quiet, okay? I don't want causing a riot here 'cause of me, 'kay?" Ash tried to calm the overwhelmed fan of his. 

"Okay sir!" the clerk immediately went to work as Ash walked to a table near the window. Ash sat down on the stool and started to look around. He assumed it was probably the largest and most famous café in Cerulean City since it was large and many people were in it, chatting and drinking their cups of coffee. The Café has its unique classy look, with old and new movie posters with pictures of celebrities with the owner, drinking coffee or just hanging out. He remembered some of the celebrities, Professor Ivy, one who works with PokéBiology, Professor Elm who works with PokéAnatomy, Professor Oak who works with PokéPaleontology and other famous PokéProfessors. Then he saw the famous PokéBreeder, who was actually his best friend, Brock. Another picture held his other best friend, who was a PokéArtist, Tracey Sketchit. He saw the other Gym Leaders, Blaine, Sabrina, and Lt. Surge. Add Ash's newly found best friend too, Erika. He scanned the room until he saw the biggest picture that was over the counter. Four girls sitting at a semi-circle table, cuddled to each other, holding their glasses of coffee as if cheering. A girl, who was probably the oldest, had daisy-blonde hair, the other had cyan-blue and another one had electric-pink hair. Then his eyes moved to the youngest sister, with perfect red-orange hair and bright, clear blue eyes.  

Of course he wouldn't forget her face…

         Her eyes…

"Those are the Three Sensational Sisters with their youngest sister and Cerulean City Gym Leader." The clerk appeared, holding the tray with his cold cappuccino and somehow, a pastry, grinning from ear to ear. She set the tray down the table and placed the tall glass of iced cappuccino in front of Ash. She also set the plate of the sweet chocolate w/ candy sprinkle-frosted, creamy strawberry-filled pastry beside the tall glass. 

"Yeah, I know. They're Lily, Daisy, Violet and (cough) Misty Waterflower, right?" Ash said, smiling at the girl.

"Yeah. Did you watch their show? They're still at it right now, even thought they're already 26." The girl grinned wider. 

"I see you're a fan of theirs. I did see their show…well, ten years ago when I started my journey." Ash replied, pushing his sunglasses back up. 

"If you need anything, Mr. Ketchum, just don't hesitate to ask!" The waitress/clerk said cheerfully as she walked away. She was giggling when she approached her co-workers and told them excitedly who he was. 

'Oh boy… in a matter of minutes fans will come and beg for my picture or autograph…I just hope that doesn't happen.' Ash thought. 'What was the matter with Melody today? I mean, I hadn't seen her in eight years and then she comes storming here and kiss me?' Ash fiddled with his cell phone when all of a sudden, three teenage girls (the ones where Misty overheard the 'conversation') approached his table and started giggling. 

"How may I help you?" Ash said, trying to keep from laughing. 

"Umm…aren't you – like – Ash Ketchum?" one said, blushing tremendously. 

"Yeah, but I'd like you to keep it a secret, okay?" Ash lowered his sunglasses then winked. 

"Oh my gosh! I mean, like, could we get your autograph?" another giggled. 

"Sure…you got a pen and paper?" Ash asked. 

"Oh my! Like, sure we do!" the third answered, rummaging in her backpack to get a pink (Ash: eew…) sheet of stationary and a purple pen. "Oh, like, here you go!" 

Ash winced at the valley girl accent. He didn't really like that…it was too girly for him; too girly. 

***

Misty sat up from her bed and felt better. She just took a nap after she ate and it was already 2:30. She got up and took a shower, dressed herself up and went out of her room. She met Daisy halfway down the hall.

"Misty! What are you doing up? You have to rest!" Daisy remarked. Misty giggled.

"I'm feeling lots better now thanks to you three's sisterly care." Misty said, continuing to walk down the hall, out the door of their house, then entering the back door of the gym. It was the only way to leave their house. There was another way: drive her car out of their house's driveway and drive out of here. But her car was being used by Lily to go out and go grocery shopping. Daisy's in her room hanging out with her friends and Violet's in her boyfriend's house doing God knows what, Misty hopes her sister _is not_ doing it…There and now…(You know that…)

As she walked out of the gym she saw her dark blue convertible drive up. 

"Hey Mist, where are you going?" Lily piped up. Her own car was being fixed up right now. 

"Just to the local café. I can't seem to see anything to do around here." Misty answered, rearranging her white cardigan. She was wearing a light blue shirt underneath it and a long white skirt paired with light blue sandals. 

"You look too good to go to the Cerulean Sea, you know. Before you even arrive there, guys will go all over you." Lily said, laughing. 

"You look good too, Lily." Misty remarked, eyeing her older sister. She was wearing a yellow denim jacket over a dark blue spaghetti-strapped top. Her denim jeans were paired with yellow sport sneakers. 

"Cute! I actually have three guys' numbers already!" Lily giggled. "So, going to use your car?" 

"Sure." Lily hopped off, opened the trunk and carried the groceries to the gym with Misty's help. Once they were finished, Misty got on her car and drove to the Cerulean Sea Café. 

***

"What's going on here?" the Manager of the Cerulean Sea Café pushed through the noisy crowd and screaming girls to the small round table. 

"Hello there.  Umm… just wanted some company?" Ash said uncertainly, hoping not to be shouted at. The three giggling girls spoke too loud and caused the people inside the Café to look at his direction and run to him, asking for handshakes, hugs, autographs, pictures etc. 

"Oh good Meowth! Y-you're Ash Ketchum! Please wait a moment!" the owner called someone over the crowd and a dorky teenager came with a camera. "Would you mind to take a picture for our Café Hall of Fame?" 

"No, not at all." Ash answered, swinging his arm around the owner/manager and winking while the camera flashed. "I'm sorry about this crowd and all…how can I make it up to you?" Ash asked the owner. 

"No, no problem at all!" The owner's eyes glittered. "Having you here is an honor!" 

"Thanks…" The owner asked for his autograph and walked happily off. He started to sign some more, take pictures and shake some hands when the door's bell was heard. 

"What's going on?" Misty asked, noticing the big crowd surrounding one small coffee table. 

"The Famous PokéMaster's here, Ms. Waterflower! Ash Ketchum!" the clerk from before answered. 

"A-Ash Ketchum's here?" Misty said in a squeaky voice. 

"Yes, Ms. Waterflower." 

Ash turned at the name. The crowd went silent, Ash still clutching the purple pen. 

"M-Misty?" Ash sputtered out, dropping the pen to the ground, causing its ink to splatter all over the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry, I'll get you another one, okay?" Ash turned to the teenage girl whom the pen belonged to. 

"Oh, like, It's all okay, umm, like, it's a treasure now that you broke, it, you know." The girl replied, blushing again. 

"Umm, I'm so sorry and all, but I'll be around sometime to catch up with you guys to sign you some autographs, and I'll bring my Pikachu with me, okay? I really have to go now and everything, so I really love you all!!!!!!! Thanks!" Ash stood up and walked silently to Misty, who was stunned on how gorgeous he looked now.

Misty plucked all her courage to talk to him.

"Ash, we need to talk."

***

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum? Is Ash home yet?" Erika asked, fiddling with the hotel phone's curly cord. 

"Erika, dear! He's not home yet." Delia answered. 

"He's not home yet? How come? It's already two hours since I left Pallet and still he's not home?" Erika asked worriedly. 

"You know him… maybe he just got blocked by a mob of fans and they wanted him to sign some autographs." Delia chuckled on the other line. "Don't worry dear, I'll make sure he'll call you there in the hotel." 

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum." Erika said. "Bye."

"Bye dear."

***

"How come Ashy-dear went off?" Melody mumbled, playing with the straps of her dress. She was talking on the hotel phone with her sister back in the Orange Islands.

"Maybe you just surprised him."

"With this beauty, maybe I did!" Melody laughed. 

"But don't be so sure, Mel. I'm sure you have competition for him." Melody's sister said. "Look Mel, I gotta go. Call me later, okay?" 

"Yeah, sure sis. Thanks." Melody placed the phone back in its holder and plopped into the bed. 

***

"How come Ash ran away like that?" Lara asked herself as she took a shower. She just moved in the hotel room, which was, coincidentally, right next to Melody's room. After she finished, she dried her hair and body and got some clothes on.

She finally plopped into bed, hugging the monkey-like Pokémon. 

"I'm going to take a nap, 'kay?" Lara said to the Pokémon. 

"mrrrfffffffff….." the Pokémon (I still don't know what its name is!!!!!!!!!) snored. 

"I love you Ash…" Lara said as she drifted off to sleep.

***

"I love you Ash…" Melody said at the same time. 

***

"I love you Ash…" Erika said at the same time as the two in Pallet did. 

Author's notes: Was it short? I don't really know. It's soo late in the evening and I have other fics to work on. ***YAWN…*** Anyway, hope you like and enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Arigato gozaimasu!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Something that Couldn't be Helped

Love and Lost: Chapter Seven

A Pokémon: AAMRN Fan Fic made by A. Pikachu

Author's notes: I am so, soo sorry for the delay. I had to help someone with her fic. Anyway, I really thank R6 for reviewing again!! All of you reviewed!! You are so great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***Start…***

Ash was getting more and more confused as Misty led him to her room. Lily was getting her car back, Daisy and her friends went to go shopping and Violet was still in her boyfriend's house. 

First Erika, then Melody, then comes Lara. And now, Misty was leading him to another path to confusion.

"M-Misty, what exactly do you want to say to me?" Ash asked as Misty held on to his hand.

"It's a bit of confidential, that's why I wanted to talk to you alone." Misty replied quietly.

They arrived at Misty's room some time later. Ash waited standing inside Misty's blue room. Misty was getting something from somewhere.

"Ash…it's kind of hard to say this to you, since I did so many things to hurt you these past months…" Misty said, sitting down on her bed. Ash followed.

"What do you want to say?" Ash asked.

"Me and Gary had a fight last month…because of something I realized that I never should've done. I reflected on it and realized my mistake." Misty answered.

"And what mistake was that?" Ash continued.

"My mistake of letting you down. I never really meant to do that, Ash. It was just that, you never paid much attention to me. You just paid attention to Pikachu and your other Pokémon. You left me behind. That's why I went with Gary…" Misty explained. "Please listen to me, Ash. Please listen to me. I have learned my mistakes and I promise I would never do it again. You mean so much to me."

"But then did you know how much you meant to me?" Ash said in a quiet voice. "You made me go through so much pain that I didn't know I would take. I was weak back then, Misty. Even seeing you brought back memories to my shattered mind." Ash sighed. "Pictures, memories…they brought back memories I tried to forget. I tried paying attention to you, but you were always away, always with Gary."

"Ash, please Ash –." Misty was cut short. 

"Listen to me first, Misty. I have to explain." Ash said kindly. "The night when we were talking there in my porch was the worst night in my life. You were there, and we were arguing about the subject of my Pokémon and you. You didn't let me say anything. You always cut me off when I try to explain…"

_Flashback_

_"I've had enough, Ash!" Misty shouted._

_"What Misty—_

_"You always pay attention to those damn Pokémon of yours, you idiot!" Misty shouted._

_"Will you let me say something?" Ash tried to say._

_"Ash, you already forgot about our date the other night! I was waiting for an hour in the restaurant. Did you know that?" Misty barked. _

_"But Misty the date was tomorrow—_

_"I suppose you were practicing with your Pokémon again, weren't you? You always forget about us!" Misty remarked, tossing her hair with her hand. _

_"But Misty I told you I was in Viridian City yesterday and the date was set tomorrow. What exactly are you talking about, Misty?" Ash asked._

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Ketchum!" Misty said._

_"Ketchum? When did you start calling me by my last name?" Ash asked, astounded._

_"Right now! Look, I've had enough of this stupid ****!!" Misty screamed._

_"You've got it all wrong, Misty!" Ash tried to say._

_"Just forget it!" Misty walked away._

_"What, you're breaking up with me?" Ash hollered after her. Misty turned around. _

_"Yeah, what did you think?" Misty snapped._

_"But Misty you got it all wrong!" Ash shouted._

_"Just shut it, Ketchum! I'm breaking up with you so shut up!!!!!!" Misty walked away._

_End of Flashback_

"Remember that, Misty?" Ash asked, looking down on the floor at Misty's room.

"I-I remember that well, Ash…" Misty stuttered as the memory came back to her. "But Ash, I know who I want, what I want…I know that now. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry Ash…"

Ash looked into her clear, blue eyes. She looked sincere enough, sounded sincere enough…but did she mean what she said?

Misty found herself drowning in perfect hazel-brown eyes. She was staring at Ash, who was staring back at her. Then she found the urge irresistible. Ash found it unstoppable…he was falling for her when he shouldn't, when he couldn't and when he wouldn't. The eternity spent drowning in each other's eyes were drawing them closer and closer. Their minds were screaming no, but their hearts agreed in a joyful way. Were they going to fall for each other again? As their faces were inches apart, their hearts began to beat faster and faster.

***

_Ring, ring_

"Hello, Delia Ketchum here." Mrs. Ketchum said as she held the phone to her ear. 

"Mrs. Ketchum, is Ash home already?" Erika asked. 

"Dear, you called five minutes ago! You're too worried about him! Look at me, I'm his mother and I'm not worried one bit." Delia laughed.

"I did? Well…umm…you know…I just called to see if he came home already." Erika said, blushing. 

"You really care about him, don't you dear?" Delia asked in a teasing voice.

"Umm…yeah. As a friend of course." Delia chuckled at that. 

"I'll keep you posted dear. Don't worry. Now Erika…"

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Go and rest. Stop worrying about him so much, okay? I'll let him call you when he gets back." 

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum." Erika bid goodbye and put the phone back down.

"My, my, my…Kids these days." Mrs. Ketchum laughed and continued to cook dinner. 

***

***Misty's POV***

I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around my waist, supporting my weight as I leaned into him. I found him irresistible, and looking into his gorgeous brown orbs makes it more and more irresistible. 

I made the kiss more passionate, cherishing the moment to its full extent. Sure, you can laugh at me for doing that but you can't help it if you haven't kissed him in ages. He seemed reluctant at first, but he finally gave in. A while later I was on top of him, lying on my blue bed. We were entranced by each other that our kiss became more and more passionate by the second, our hunger for each other growing until it ate ourselves up. 

He was so gentle yet fanatical by the way he was holding me, kissing me until our lips broke off. We didn't want to break the kiss even if we couldn't breathe. Finally after a long while of adoring each other I pulled away from him by inches, taking in his good looks and tattooing it to my brain. 

"I can't believe this is happening…" he suddenly remarked, breathless. "I was supposed to hate you for doing that to me. But somehow I don't feel like it anymore." I sighed like a love-struck puppy as I stared into his lovingly brown eyes that stared in my blue ones. 

"Me too…" I said, smiling. I noticed his eyes travel to my neck to see the necklace I bought. 

"That necklace's wonderful, Mist." He remarked, sporting a grin. "Fits you perfectly well. I suppose Gary gave that to you?" he said to me, making me laugh. I reached into my pocket and pulled the one just for him. I put it on him, making sure that the lock was secure. 

"It's for you…I mean, for us." I said, looking at how wonderful it fit him…it fit me, or in other words, fit us. 

"Wow…thanks Mist." He said, smiling at me. Mist…I loved it when he calls me that. I closed in for another kiss, making it long and passionate this time around.  

He pulled me closer to him even though I'm on top of him; my hands lay on his muscular chest, as my lips adored his. A second later I found my hands fumbling on his polo's buttons, his fingers lovingly tracing my back under my shirt. The moment was so passionate that we didn't know what we were doing anymore. 

Ash suddenly sat up, breaking our kiss as he did so. My hands were still on his chest as his were on my waist. 

"Hey, look. I got to go. Mom's probably worried about me." He said. I stood up, not noticing that my shirt was un-buttoned as he stood up. 

"Are you sure?" I asked. I really know that I love him. Since we wouldn't be doing what we did if I didn't love him as much as he loves me. 

"Yeah. I'll just come by some other time," he said lovingly. I smiled as he buttoned up his shirt. He gave ma a peck on the cheek and stepped out of the room. 

"Hey, be sure about that, okay?" I said, pulling the door wide open and reaching up to lock him in a fanatical kiss. 

"Yeah, I will be. See you Mist." Ash said as he walked away, putting on his sunglasses.

I smiled as I walk back into my room, seeing that Lily came after me. 

"I see someone made up…or made out with someone." Lily said, eyeing me. 

"What? I didn't do anything." I replied, trying to be innocent. 

"Are you sure?" She asked, pointing at my opened shirt. 

"Oh my…" I said, looking down. I quickly buttoned my shirt up and smiled innocently. At least I tried. 

"You sure didn't do anything." Lily said, laughing at me. 

"Hey, I'm sure you did that once in your lifetime." I countered, putting on a fake pout.

"Of course I did. Many times. But you didn't _do it_…you know. That nasty thing." Lily replied.

"We didn't, Lily. Just…kissed." I said. It was true, wasn't it?

"You two kissed a lot judging by your open blouse." 

"Really, we didn't do anything." 

"Okay, if that's what you said." Lily finally walked out of the room.

Author's notes: I am really sorry for the delay and I promise, this story isn't going far beyond PG-13. That's why I'm going to change the rating from PG to PG-13. That's it. This story isn't going to be a R or (eew) NC-17. I promise. 

No ideas right now, so sorry about that, and so sorry if the chapters are short. 

And I guess that part came to my mind since I read too many super mushy **some of them even really did it** Final Fantasy X fics. If you're hunting for some good reads, read _A Time for Reflection_ by _Fire Rules. _Great author, great story. Reading chapter one even brings tears to your eyes. 

So, I am so sorry for the shorty chap but I'm gonna make up for it. PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I definitely need it right now! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pi pika pi, pi pika pikachu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POKEMON STILL RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

                                                                -A. Pikachu        


	8. LAST CHAPTER! WOOHOO!

Love and Lost: Chapter Eight (Finally!)

A Pokémon fic made by A. Pikachu

Author's notes: I am so, so sorry for the almost one-year delay! I was just working on soooooo many stuff and I hope you read some of them!

I thank all of you, supporters, readers, reviewers etc. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!!!!!!

**

Ash grinned to himself, feeling all happy for some kind of reason as he trudged down the stairs to his car. He got the keys from his pocket and opened the door, stepped inside and jammed the key into the keyhole, rearing the engine up. He readjusted his sunglasses as he moved his car out of the parking lot, and drove away to his home with his mother, Delia Ketchum.

As his hands gripped the wheel, he thought about the things that happened. It was just…too…too sudden for him. Things just happened a month or two ago…he shouldn't have gotten back together with Misty. He should've thought about it more…thought about it deeply and not just kiss her right then and there and declare that everything was all right! God, how could he be so stupid? 

He groaned in confusion as he ran a hand through his spiky locks, trying to keep focus on the road. A few minutes later he was out of the Cerulean City vicinity, driving quietly down the expressway. How could he have been so blind? So stupid? How could he jump into sudden conclusions?! 

He shook his head, remembering what he himself said a few days back. 

"She's just using me…" 

"Yeah…I'd cancel it right away. She's just using me again, I'm sure of it." Ash murmured to himself, continuing to drive down the road. "I'm not gonna let this happen again. I shouldn't have been THAT stupid." 

Fingers clamped on the wheel as he steered it towards the toll gate. He paid the toll fee and continued to drive past houses in Pallet City. He murmured things to himself, cursing himself on how stupid he can be. He immediately parked his car in his driveway, ready to pull out his hair. 

Wait a minute…

How would _Erika_ react to all this?!

*

(The next day)

The doorbell rang throughout the house, making Ash run down the stairs and open the door.

"Ash?!" Erika asked, dropping her luggage on his front porch. "Ash, where were you?" 

"Erika?" 

His brown-black eyes softened at the sight of the twenty-year-old woman. Her soft, ebony hair…her emerald eyes…her pale, creamy skin…her soft voice…her entrancing smile…

_It's been you all along…_

"I've been calling your home for four hours yesterday! Your mom always said you weren't home when I called! How come? Did something happen when I was gone?" Erika asked worriedly, her bright green eyes shimmering in worry. Ash smiled, making Erika blush, and caressed her cheek. 

"How come you're so worried about me?" Ash asked softly, making Erika blush redder. 

"O-of c-course I'm worried about you Ash…I'm your fr—?" Erika stuttered out, pushing a lock of ebony-black hair behind her ear. Ash beat her to it, cupping her face with a warm hand. 

"All along…all along, it was you…how can I be so stupid, Erika?" Ash muttered to himself, drawing the girl closer to him. Erika made no move to resist, but her blush was turning redder and redder by the moment. 

The gentle breeze blew by them, sending a few tendrils of her black hair flying with the wind, ruffling his spiky, chocolate-brown hair. Erika voluntarily closed her eyes, feeling Ash's mint-smelling warm breath upon her face, anticipating the arrival of his smooth, soft lips upon hers. 

Their noses touched, and a second later their lips was about to as well. But…

"ASHY-DEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" two distinguished voices screamed at the same time, knocking Ash and Erika out of their 'moment'. Lara and Melody came later with the red-haired Misty, all faces twisted up because of their rage.

"Ashy-dear, you love me!" 

"No, he loves me!"

"He kissed me earlier! There's no way he'd love you all!"

Ash and Erika only stood there as an immense catfight started to ensue. Ash, running a hand through his black-brown hair, sighed and got ready to call the three's attention. He removed his glasses and re-adjusted his polo.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!"

All eyes were on Ash, who just screamed. 

"I'm really flattered and all," Ash started, looking frustrated at first. "But this HAS got to stop. There's nothing you can do to stop me, because I LOVE HER." 

Lips trembled as the four waited for a more exact answer.

"I love her because in this short time, she has been with me all along."

Eyes shifted from one to another.

"She stood up for me when I was hurt, depressed and down. None of you three did that to me. None of you supported me when I was heartbroken. I mean no offense, but I would want to make this clear."

All anticipated the answer. It was as if nature responded and kept itself silent, and nothing could be heard but Ash's deep, but smooth voice.

"I love her with all my life." 

Ash turned to the woman beside him. He smiled an earnest grin and cupped her cheek again with his hand. 

"I love you, Erika."

Author's notes: Short and cliff-hanger-y. I'm so sorry about this, but this is completely finished. Thanks for all of you who supported me through this fic, especially Daniel Rodriguez for urging me on. Without you, this chapter would never have been made. Finally, after a whole year, Love and Lost is finished! Thanks you guys, and please read other of my fics! Thanks a bunch!

All those interested in X, Yami no Matsuei or Kingdom Hearts, please review my fic!


End file.
